


Some Things Never Change

by queenofinsanity6



Series: What Would I Be Without You [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the AU where the Master survived the Valiant, he calls the Doctor after escaping the TARDIS. The Doctor has since picked up Donna, who has something interesting to say about the whole affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

Donna and the Doctor were enjoying a bit of well deserved downtime after an unfortunate incident involving puns and rabid hairdressers, when the call came in. The Doctor didn't even recognize that he was getting a signal at first- he was doing some rather sensitive repairs, and it had been so long since he'd been called by anyone other than Martha. Donna was the one who noticed the signal on the screen and kicked the Doctor's ankle (which was just about the only thing that wasn't buried under the console) to get his attention. "Oi!"

He emerged from the console looking vaguely annoyed. "What was that for?"

Donna indicated the screen irritably. "I think someone's calling you. How would someone even call the TARDIS anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow, but sure enough, the familiar call screen accompanied the beeping. He pulled a lever to answer and was rewarded by the face of the Master on the screen. He frowned. "Master."

He grinned in reply. "Doctor. It's good to see you again. Glad to see you've been keeping busy. I've been busy as well."

Donna raised an eyebrow and came to stand next to the Doctor, hoping for a better look. "Doctor, who is that?" she asked, "He looks like the old Prime Minister"

The Master grinned, and the Doctor gave her a look. "Donna, meet the Master, formerly AKA Harold Saxon, Prime Minister. Time Lord."   
"You've got to be JOKING!" Donna said, "The Prime Minister was an alien?"

"Yes, 'Donna', that's right." The Master cut in, "I see you've gotten yourself a new Companion. I'll bet she's not half as fun as I was. Does she sleep in your bed too?"

Donna flashed the Doctor a curious look that he ignored, along with the question. "As nice as all the pleasantries are, Master, why exactly did you call?"

He put on a theatrically hurt face. "Can't I just miss your company, Doctor? Don't you still love me?"

The Doctor glared, even as Donna gave the two of them a delighted look. "Stop it. You never just make social calls. If I didn't know you too well to expect otherwise, I'd be hurt. What is it that you want?"

Donna continued to glance between the two of them, mouthing things that included, to the Doctor's dismay and the Master's amusement, 'The two of you?' and 'He likes blokes?'.

The Master grinned. "I want you to come apologize for that cutting remark. I was going to ask you to dinner as an apology, but now I think I've got something a bit more sinister on the menu. Meet me at Reas Mon, the day before it erupts in 3152. At... lets say... three O'clock?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue, but he shook a finger at him. "Oh, and Doctor? I have with me a basket of sick kittens. For every ten minutes I'm left waiting, another cancer-ridden orphan kitten goes into the volcano!"

He hung up then with a dramatic laugh. The Doctor swore under his breath in what had to be Gallifreyan, since the TARDIS refused to translate it. Donna shook her head. "I never thought you'd have worse taste in blokes than me."

The Doctor laughed a touch bitterly. "You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: For every ten minutes I'm left waiting, another cancer-ridden orphan kitten goes into the volcano!


End file.
